


Teacher, Teacher

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, None - Freeform, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Teacher, Teacher

## Teacher, Teacher

by Suzie

Author's website:  <http://suzieb10.tripod.com/writtenword/>

This story is not betaed.

This story is a sequel to: Part of the Grades Series 

* * *

Title: "Teacher, Teacher" 

Date: April 2000 

Summary: "The roots of education are bitter, but the fruit is sweet." --Aristotle (part of the Grades Series) 

Not Betaed 

Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this story belong to the Pet Fly Productions as part of the television show The Sentinel. I do not claim these characters as my own. 

I write for the pleasure it brings. It's fun. So, enjoy. 

* * *

"The roots of education are bitter, but the fruit is sweet." \--Aristotle 

* * *

**"TEACHER, TEACHER"**  
by Suzie ~~ April 2000 

Blair was busy setting up a slide projector for his Wednesday morning class when his students began to file in. He didn't see the two young men stroll in, hanging possessively on the two young women they were with. The girls led the way to seats near the back of the classroom where they were not as likely to be noticed. 

As was normal for a Blair Sandburg lecture, it was animated and interesting. The slide presentation helped to illustrate his points and he was able to draw his students into the subject. He loved it when his students seemed actually to be taking a genuine interest in his class. But, from the back of the classroom, Blair could hear softly spoken comments and giggles. At first, he ignored it, hoping that they would shut up if they didn't get a response from him. Unfortunately, as the two-hour class continued, the voices were becoming louder and beginning to disturb the other students as well as him. Blair stared pointedly at the four, recognizing the two women, but knowing that the two men with them did not belong in his class. 

"All right!" Blair called loudly, perturbed by the rudeness. "The four in the back... stand up!" 

The voices continued, apparently oblivious to the fact that the lecture had ceased. 

"Karen Wesley! China Lin!" 

A chorus of quiet curses was heard and the two girls were on their feet. 

"Yes, Mr. Sandburg?" Karen asked. The tall, pretty blond and blue eyed young woman gave the teacher a look of pure innocent. 

"If you two aren't interested in the class, at least have courtesy for those who are. But what I'm talking about today figures heavily into next week's exam." 

Muffled snickers could be heard from the two young men who were still sitting. 

"Who's sitting with you back there?" 

"No one, Mr. Sandburg," China said quickly in a voice as petite as her stature. The small, black haired Chinese girl's smile was as innocent as her counterpart's. 

Blair gave the girls an annoyed look, then sighed, "Okay, gentlemen, stand up." 

There was a moment of silence, then another round of snickers from the two men. 

Getting angry, Blair marched to the back of the classroom and confronted the four. Realizing the two that were seated were Karen and China's boyfriends, Blair said, "What in the hell are you two doing here?" 

One of them, a young black man sitting next to China fingering the hem of her short dress, said, "We couldn't talk our ladies into ditching your class, so we thought we'd join them instead." 

Karen and China wilted into their seats, blushing furiously, and avoided making eye contact with their teacher. 

"Don't you two have classes of your own to be in?" Blair asked, knowing they were university students. 

"Not today. It's a nice day and we wanted to have some fun, but our ladies seemed to think that your class was too important to miss." 

"If you leave now, I won't call security," Blair said. He did not raise his voice, but his anger was clear. "And you two..." he glared at the girls. "I'll talk to you both in my office after class." 

"I don't think so, teacher," the second young man said sardonically. "They're going to be with us after class." 

"Just leave... NOW!" 

The two shrugged and stood. They grabbed the girls wrists and took a step to pass Blair. 

"No..." Blair moved to block them. "Karen and China stay here. You two... out." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder for emphasis and stepped out of the way so the two could pass. 

Again they tried to leave with the girls in tow. 

Throwing his hands up in angry frustration, Blair walked away, saying, "That's it! I'm calling security!" 

Blair went back to the front of the classroom to a phone on the wall near the door that would connect him to the main office. He had just picked up the receiver when someone shouted. Turning, Blair was hit on the side of the head with the old wooden clipboard that he used for class attendance records. His hands went up to the left side of his head as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. 

Somehow, Blair remained conscious, though this was one time he'd wished he hadn't. Fists and feet found their mark on every swing. It was all Blair could do to curl into a ball and cover his head with his arms until everything finally faded to black and he couldn't feel anything any more. 

* * *

Detective Ellison slammed the phone down, stood up, and grabbed his coat all in one motion. Knowing that Captain Banks was in a meeting, he walked over to Detective Taggert, who was sitting at the desk closest to him. "Tell Simon that I'll be over at Cascade General, will you, Joel?" 

"Sure, Jim, what's up?" Joel asked. 

"That was Suzanne Tamaki, Chief of Security at Rainier University." 

"Something happen with Blair?" Joel guessed. 

Jim nodded, "They just took him to the hospital. She didn't have any details other than he'd been in a fight." 

Joel's face turned into a worried frown. "Want me to call over there and find out what happened?" 

"Yeah... please," Jim answered. "Thanks, Joel." 

"No problem. Let us know how he is... okay?" 

"I'll call as soon as I can," Jim replied and then hurried out of the bullpen to the elevators. 

* * *

Blair groaned as awareness crept slowly back to him. He could hear voices, but they weren't familiar. 

"Blair?!" a voice called loudly. "I need you to open your eyes, Blair!" 

Blair cracked open his eyes, then closed them tightly as bright light sent a spike of pain through his head. 

"I know the light is uncomfortable, but I need you to open your eyes!" 

"Stop yelling," Blair whispered hoarsely. 

The doctor smiled gently. "Blair, I'm Dr. Steele. You're at Cascade General Hospital," he explained, his voice lower this time. "Do you remember what happened?" 

"Not really." 

"Do you know what today it?" 

"Um... Wednesday... April... something." 

"Can you try opening your eyes again?" Dr. Steele moved to block the overhead light. "I'll shield the light so it won't be as bright." 

Blair groaned then let his eyes open slowly. He squinted and blinked. "Everything's blurry... and my head hurts." 

"I don't doubt it," Dr. Steele said, checking the pupils of his patient's eyes. "I told you my name a minute ago. Do you remember it?" 

Blair blinked up at the blurry man above him. "No... sorry." He tried to take a deep breath, but stopped as pain jolted through his chest and abdomen. 

"Take it easy now. You may have some broken ribs. Just take slow shallow breaths. What's the last thing you do remember, Blair?" 

"I was... uh... teaching an Anthropology class... at Rainier University." 

Dr. Steele turned to the nurse. "Let's get a CT scan of his head, chest, and abdomen. Then..." 

Blair faded into unconsciousness as the doctor continued his instructions. 

* * *

Jim arrived at the ER and was promptly told to take a seat in the waiting room. The receptionist said that a doctor would talk to him shortly and handed him a clipboard with the proper forms. 

"Just fill out what you can for Mr. Sandburg," the receptionist told him with a smile. "It will save some time and give you something to do for a few minutes." 

Jim's return smile was more of a grimace, but he took the neon plastic clipboard and walked into the waiting room across the hall. As he stepped through the doorway, Jim's sensitive ears were assaulted by the high pitched scream from a sick and cranky child being held by an obviously exhausted mother. He immediately turned and walked out, deciding to stay in the hallway. 

Less than fifteen minutes later, the receptionist was surprised, but pleased when the detective returned the paperwork to her completely filled out and signed at the bottom. 

"I'm sorry, Detective," the receptionist apologized. "I didn't realize that you were a relative." 

"Sandburg's my partner," Jim said simply. My brother, my friend, my Guide, my confidant... 

"I'm sure the doctor will be out shortly." 

Jim nodded and proceeded to pace the hallway. 

* * *

An hour passed before Dr. Steele appeared and introduced himself to Jim. 

"How's Blair?" Jim asked, getting straight to the point. 

"He's got a concussion, sore ribs, and more bruises than I've seen on one body in a long time," Dr. Steele replied. "I was concerned with the memory loss he had when he arrived, but all of his tests came back showing no internal problems or broken bones. And it appears that his memory is already returning. So I believe he should heal up fine." 

Jim nodded, relieved. Thank God. 

"Was he able to say anything about what happened?" 

Dr. Steele shook his head, "All we know is what the EMT's told us when they brought him in. Apparently there was a fight at Rainier University... in the class that Blair was teaching. He took some heavy blows to the head and torso." 

"Can I take him home?" 

"We'll keep him overnight for observation. He was unconscious until shortly after his arrival. We just want to keep an eye on him tonight. He was given a shot for the pain, so he was pretty groggy when I sent him upstairs. He's been taken up to room 217. You can see him there if you'd like." 

Jim smiled and shook the doctor's hand for the second time. "Yes, thank you, doctor." 

"You are very welcome, Detective Ellison," Dr. Steele said, as he watched Jim hurry towards the elevators. 

* * *

Jim walked into room 217 and quietly moved to Blair's side. "Aw, Chief," he whispered when he got a look at his friend's battered face. "What the hell happened?" 

Vivid bruises already darkened Blair's face and around his left eye. Steri-strip bandages covered a cut on his forehead and there were bruises everywhere. 

"Jim?" Blair's soft groggy voice called, eyes still closed. 

Jim gently brushed a few loose curls back. His fingers felt the heat as they passed over, but didn't quite touch, the large lump on the left side of the younger man's head. "Right here, Chief. How are you doing?" 

"They gave me something." Blair's eyes cracked open and he squinted up at Jim. "I don't feel much of anything." 

"Do you remember any of what happened?" 

"A little bit." Blair grimaced and closed his eyes. "I think." 

"Okay, you rest now. We'll talk later." 

Blair sighed softly, "Will you stay... just for a while?" 

"Sure, buddy, no problem," Jim said with a faint smile. "I'll stay as long as you like." 

"Just for... a little..." Blair's voice faded as he drifted into sleep. 

Jim took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he scrubbed his hands over his face. He pulled a chair over next to the bed and set down. Then picked up the phone and placed it on his lap. 

* * *

"Captain, it's Jim," the detective said softly when Simon answered the phone. 

"Jim, how's Sandburg?" Simon immediately asked. "When I got back from my meeting, Joel told me what was going on. Are you at home or the hospital?" 

"We're at the hospital, Simon," Jim answered quietly. "They're going to keep him over tonight. He's in rough shape, but the doctor says he'll be okay. I'll take him home in the morning." 

"Good," Simon said. The relief was evident in his voice. "Joel talked to Suzanne Tamaki after she'd questioned the students and got some information on what happened." 

Every muscle in Jim's body tensed. "Tell me," he growled. 

"Apparently two of Blair's female students brought their boyfriends to class. When Blair asked them to leave, they refused. When he went to call for security the two boys attacked him." 

"Have they been brought in yet?" 

"No, they disappeared with the girls when several of the other students went to Sandburg's aid. Of the students that were interviewed, two said they recognized one as being Perry Jackson. He's apparently at Rainier on a minority scholarship." 

"And the other one?" 

"Other then seeing him around campus, no one in Blair's class knew him other than his being one of the girls boyfriend. One of them heard someone call him `Jon'. We ran Jackson and he isn't in the system. We're trying to at least locate the two girls now. They were apparently not involved in the beating and were quite angry as their boyfriends took them away." 

Jim took a deep breath in an effort to stay calm as rage tried hard to surge to the surface of his emotions. "Okay, Simon, thanks. I'm going to stay here at the hospital tonight... room 217. Let me know when you find them." 

"I'll keep in touch, Jim," Simon assured him. "And let me know if you need anything, okay?" 

"Thank you, sir." 

* * *

Blair shifted and groaned softly as he came awake. "Jim?" he called into the dimly lit room, his voice barely a whisper. 

Jim woke as his Sentinel hearing picked up his Guide's distressed voice. "Right here, Chief," he said as he moved to carefully sit on the edge of the bed. 

Blair managed a tired smile. "Just wondering... if you were still here." 

Jim settled a large hand over Blair's on the bed. "I've got no where else to be right now." 

"I need to get up." 

"No problem." Jim stood and pushed the button to raise the head of the bed. When Blair was sitting up, he pulled the blanket back and said, "Now just take it slow." 

Blair nodded, sliding his legs off the edge of the bed and stood up. He groaned, wrapping one arm around his middle, and leaned into Jim's side. 

Jim's arm went around his partner to steady him and took the IV pole in his free hand. "Are you going to make it?" he asked, feeling the tremors that coursed through Blair's body. 

"Yeah," Blair replied quietly. "Just... lead me to the bathroom... I'll do the rest." 

They moved slowly to the bathroom, where Jim let Blair go after making sure his injured friend wouldn't immediately fall on his face. 

"Don't go too far... okay?" Blair said as he shuffled into the little room, using the IV pole to help steady himself. 

"I'll be right out here if you need me." 

Blair turned to close the door and managed another small smile at his Blessed Protector. 

Jim set about straightening the sheets and blankets on the bed while keeping his hearing open enough to hear if Blair called, but not enough to invade the young man's privacy. 

A minute or so later, Jim heard the toilet flush. Then the water in the sink ran for several seconds. He watched as the bathroom door opened and Blair leaned against the doorjamb. Jim was at his side in two quick strides, brow creased in worry at the pale exhaustion on the face staring back at him. 

"How are you doing?" Jim asked, again wrapping an arm around his friend. 

"Dizzy," Blair panted softly. "My head hurts." 

Jim let Blair cling to the IV pole as he supported him back to bed. "A concussion will do that, Chief." 

Blair slid back into bed with a grateful sigh. "And I ache all over... I have bruises in places... I've never been bruised before." 

Jim pulled the covers up over Blair. "Do you want to lie down again?" 

"Nah... feels kinda good to sit up." Blair let his head rest back against the pillow. "Jim..." 

"Yeah." Jim resumed his position in the chair next to the bed. 

"Did they catch the two guys who..." Blair's voice trailed off. 

"No, not yet. You don't by chance know the two that did the damage do you?" 

"I've heard Karen and China talk about them... Perry and Jon. I've seen them around campus and I know they're students... but that's it." Blair looked toward the window and noticed for the first time that it was dark. "What time is it?" 

"12:30am," Jim told him after glancing at his watch. 

"I've been here... like, all day?" 

"And most of the night." 

"I don't remember being brought in," Blair said softly. "I only vaguely remember the emergency room." 

"You have a concussion, Chief, and you've been sleeping. The nurse has been coming in every hour to wake you up and take your vitals." 

"Was I cooperative?" 

Jim chuckled softly, "Yeah, you were." 

Blair turned and looked at the big man sitting next to his bed. "You've been here... the whole time?" 

Jim nodded. 

"Thanks, man." 

Jim shrugged and smiled. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep?" 

"At the moment, I feel wide awake." Blair hesitated. "I'm not quite sure what happened." 

"You don't have to..." Jim said. 

"Perry and Jon must have come in with Karen and China... but I didn't see them." Blair frowned as he pulled at the pictures that sat on the edge of his memory. "I didn't see most of the class come in... I was setting up a slide presentation to use with my lecture." He shifted as his agitation grew, his breath catching as dull pain pulsed through his abdomen and ribs. "They were being... disruptive and..." 

"It's okay, Chief," Jim interrupted, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "The other students gave statements. We know what happened." 

"Other students?" Blair's eyes widened. "OhmyGod!" He tried to ask if everyone was all right, but he didn't seem to have the breath to say the words. 

Jim took Blair's right wrist between his own, letting his thumbs gently message a point in line with Blair's middle finger. "Just relax. Everyone is fine. No one got hurt." 

"You're sure?" 

"Positive, Chief. In fact, I understand that several of them helped stop the attack. Now just breathe and relax." 

Blair felt a warmth work his way up his arm and his shoulders relaxed. "Hmmm... nice." He felt a calm begin to settle through him. "Where did you learn this?" 

"Incacha taught me. It's called presin que relaja," Jim answered. 

Blair yawned. "That's not Quechua... is it?" 

"No, it's Spanish for `relaxing pressure'. Incacha learned it from a Missionary." 

"Missionary?" Blair yawned again. 

Jim looked up to see that Blair's eyes were a little lower than half-mast. "It was before I showed up. Now try to sleep. We'll go home in a while." 

* * *

After a few tests were run, Blair was sent home to rest. He was given a prescription of pain medication that Jim had filled at the hospital's pharmacy before they left. 

By the time they were home, Blair was leaning against Jim for support. 

"We're almost there, buddy," Jim said as they stepped off the elevator. His arm rested snuggly around his partner and he could feel the body next to him shaking with fatigue. 

Blair groaned softly and let himself be led. His vision was slightly blurred, his head was pounding, and all he wanted to do was go to bed. 

Jim unlocked the loft's door and ushered Blair inside. "Why don't you go on and get into bed. I'll bring you a pain pill." 

"Okay," Blair said wearily as he shuffled off towards his bedroom. 

Jim watched until Blair disappeared into his room, then went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He kept his hearing open, listening to Blair's soft grunts and groans as he undressed for bed. Shaking a pill out of the prescription bottle, Jim took the water and went to the small downstairs bedroom. 

"Can I come in, Chief?" Jim called from the door. 

"Yeah," came Blair's breathless reply. 

Jim opened the door and saw Blair sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxer shorts and socks. Grimacing at the sight of the bruises on the younger man's chest and abdomen, Jim crossed the room and sat down next to Blair. 

"How are you doing, Chief? Your heart's tapping out a rhythm that Fred Astaire would be proud of," Jim said, handing the pill and water to his partner. He noticed a slight sheen of sweat on the smaller, compact body next to him. 

"I'm... totally... wiped," Blair replied softly. He put the pain pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with water. "Never thought... getting undressed... could be so exhausting." 

Jim smiled and took the glass from Blair's shaky hand. "Okay, into bed," he said, standing and placing the glass on the bedside table. 

Blair eased himself up enough for Jim to pull the covers back. Then felt Jim's hands helping him to lay back so there was less pull on his abused muscles. Blair let out a groan as he settled into a relatively comfortable position and Jim pulled the covers up around his shoulders. 

"Just call if you need anything," Jim said, picking up the glass and watching Blair's eyes blink slowly. 

"Thanks, Jim... for everything," Blair said so softly that only Sentinel hearing would have caught the words. 

"No problem, Chief. Get some rest." 

Blair was asleep before Jim was out of the room. 

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jim stood outside the double-doors, listening to the steady breathing as Blair still slept. He decided rest was more important for his friend than food was for the moment. Jim quietly backed away from the unopened doors and went to the kitchen, where he rummaged through the refrigerator, retrieving bread, ham, turkey, mayonnaise, mustard, tomato, cheese, and lettuce for a sandwich. 

Soon Jim was sitting at the dining table, contentedly eating his sandwich and a bag of Sun Chips, along with a glass of milk. He was watching the local news that had started at noon. 

"... And now, breaking news from our mobile news crew who are at Rainier University," newscaster Steve Williams said as the picture on the screen split in two. "Melissa, what have you got for us?" 

The split frame switched to a single frame showing just the reporter standing next to the yellow crime scene tape. 

"Melissa Harris, KCDE News, where I'm standing outside the Anthropological building here at Rainier University." 

The picture expanded to show the grounds outside Hargrove Hall. Jim's attention was fully on the screen across the room from him. 

"It appears that a young woman... a student here at the university, was murdered in one of the classrooms inside Hargrove Hall." 

Behind Melissa Harris a stretcher with a body concealed in a black body bag was wheeled out of the building towards a waiting ambulance. A young woman broke from the crowd that had gathered outside the crime scene tape and ran up to the stretcher, crying hysterically, and had the body bag opened before anyone could stop her. 

"Oh no," Blair said in a whisper from behind Jim. 

Jim turned in his chair. "Blair, I didn't know you were awake." He'd been so intent on the news story that he didn't notice his partner's movements. Moving quickly to the pale young man's side, Jim guided Blair to a chair at the table. "Take it easy, Chief." 

"That's Karen Wesley, Jim," Blair said shakily, pointing at the television. 

Jim looked up at the blond woman being restrained by police as the ambulance attendants quickly recovered the body. Reporter Melissa Harris was rushing to where the officers were standing with Karen, thrust the microphone in her face, and asked if she knew the murdered woman. 

"China! I'm so sorry, China!" Karen cried, ignoring to the reporter. 

"Oh God no," Blair moaned, wrapping his arms around his aching ribs. 

Blair began rocking slowly in the chair as Jim went to the phone and dialed Simon's cell phone. 

* * *

"Banks," the Captain barked into the small cell phone. 

"Simon, this is Jim," he said, circling around the table to Blair. 

"Hey, Jim, what's up? I'm a little busy at the moment." 

"Are you by chance at Rainier University?" 

Simon sighed. "I'm in one of the classrooms. How did you get wind of this?" 

"We're watching it on the news, sir." 

"Damn!" 

"There's a woman outside... a blond that a couple of officers are restraining. Blair says she's Karen Wesley." 

"One of the women we've been looking for?!" 

"Yes. Simon, it appears that the dead girl is China Lin." Jim put a hand on Blair's shoulder and squeezed gently. 

"Shit! All right, I'll have Miss Wesley taken into custody and we'll see what we can find out," Simon replied. 

With that the line disconnected and Jim laid the cordless phone on the table. He turned his attention to Blair, who had stopped rocking and appeared a bit calmer. 

"Hey, Chief, how are you feeling?" Jim asked quietly. 

"I didn't hear the whole thing. Did they say what happened?" Blair asked. 

Jim rubbed a hand over his face. "It's too early to know anything other than it's suspicious." 

"China was a good person, Jim. An average student who did her assignments and passed her tests. The only time she ran into problems was when she was with her boyfriend." Blair looked up at the Detective. "She didn't deserve this, man." 

Jim sat down. "What does that mean, Chief? What kind of problems with her boyfriend? Did he abuse her... beat her or anything?" 

Blair straightened in his chair and looked at Jim steadily. "I never saw any evidence of that. Not physical abuse anyway." He drew in a breath and winced at the pull it caused across his ribs and abdomen. "I'm pretty sure there was verbal abuse though. I always thought there was a low self-esteem problem with both China and Karen." 

"And you think the boyfriends have something to do with it?" 

Blair shrugged, "Neither of the girls are from here. Karen's family is in Nebraska and China came from California. Perry and Jon... when I've seen the four of them together, seem to treat them rather... well, possessively. Sometimes I'd hear the girls talking and they were always concerned about being late to meet them after class... like they'd been threatened or something. One time China had forgotten something that Perry had wanted her to buy and was in a panic when I wouldn't let her leave class early to get it." Blair sighed, "I know it doesn't sound like much. It's just a feeling." 

Jim patted Blair on the knee. "Sometimes your _feelings_ have been our best leads." 

* * *

"The class won't teach itself, Jim," Blair said Friday morning as he prepared to leave for the university. He was still moving a bit slow, but was feeling better... in between headaches. 

"Can't you get someone else to take the class today? The doctor said you should rest for at least a few days," Jim said worriedly. 

Not feeling up to an argument, Blair said, "It's just one two-hour class, then I'll come home. I promise, man." 

"I'm surprised there's even a class after what's happened." Dark anger flared in Jim's eyes. 

"It'll be okay, Jim," Blair soothed. "I need to get back to work." He hesitated. "I need to prove to myself that I _can_ get back to work." 

Jim sighed resolutely. "Okay, let me grab my jacket and we can go." 

"You don't have to come with me, Jim. Simon had my car brought home, so..." 

"You are _not_ driving until the headaches disappear," Jim said adamantly. "I'll go and wait for you. After class I'll drop you here and go to the station. Simon will understand." 

Blair knew that Jim was right. When the headaches came on, they blurred his vision and made him dizzy. He certainly did not need to be driving if one suddenly hit. "Okay, I guess you can wait in my office during class." 

* * *

Jim called Simon and explained the situation, then waited patiently in Blair's office... for about a half-hour. Then he got bored. There was no reading material that interested him and he considered straightening the office up... just a little, but decided against it. Last time he did that, Blair was calling him at the station every day for a week because he couldn't find something. With a sigh, Jim focused his hearing on the classroom where his Guide was teaching to assure himself that there were no problems. He was sure that Blair's attackers wouldn't make another appearance during a class. Then, after making sure the door locked behind him as he left, decided to go for a walk. 

It was a beautiful day. The sun had a bit of warmth to it and gardens around the campus were beginning to bloom. Jim inhaled deeply, enjoying sweet scents of spring while blocking the smells of the city. 

This Sentinel thing does have its advantages, Jim thought with a smile as he strolled the walkway. 

* * *

Blair looked up at the clock above the door of the classroom and saw that class was nearly over. "Okay, that's it for today." He looked at the broken clipboard that sat on his desk. Standing before the class and watched his students start putting their things away Blair said, "I... uh... just want to take these last few minutes here to thank you for helping me the other day." 

The students stared at Blair for a moment, as if surprised by what he said. 

"Mr. Sandburg," Gary began as he stood. "We couldn't stand by and watch those assholes beat you up." 

"Actually, we thought they were leaving when they followed you to the front of the room," Carol said from her seat. 

"We would have reacted sooner," Kevin chimed in. "But what they did was such a shock that, I guess, we were, like, stunned for a few seconds." 

"Did the cops catch them yet?" someone asked. 

"No, they're still looking though." 

"We've put out the word. Everyone's been keeping an eye out for them, Mr. Sandburg," Gary said. "If they try to come back onto campus, someone is bound to see them." 

The rest of the class nodded and voiced their agreement. Then the bell rang, announcing the end of class. 

"What about China, Mr. Sandburg?" Carol asked, silencing the voices as everyone prepared to leave. "Did the same two guys kill her?" 

Blair sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "The police aren't sure yet if China's death was connected to them or not. They are still investigating." He rubbed at the sudden throbbing that was developing in his head. 

"And Karen? Has she been arrested?" 

"Um... she's was held for questioning..." The throbbing was quickly turning into a pounding and Blair rocked back slightly on his heels as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Are you all right, Mr. Sandburg?" Kevin asked. 

Blair opened his eyes and managed a smile he hoped didn't look like a grimace. "Yeah... fine. Just tired. You all had better get going. I know most of you have another class to go to." 

Somberly, the twenty students filed out of the classroom. Blair sank into the chair behind his desk and laid his head down on folded arms. 

* * *

Jim heard the bell and realized that Blair's class was over. He turned and started back towards Hargrove Hall to meet his partner, wondering how the time had gotten away from him. 

As Jim reached for the door that would let him into the Anthropology building, he let his enhanced hearing go out ahead of him. There was no point in going back to the office if Blair wasn't there. Jim heard one heartbeat in the classroom and recognized it as his Guide's. It was a little faster then Jim liked, so he picked up his pace a bit as he headed in that direction. 

Stepping through the door, Jim's eyes immediately went to Blair at the desk. He knelt beside the chair and reached up to gently run his hand over Blair's head. 

"Head hurting?" Jim asked softly. 

"Uh huh," Blair replied quietly without moving. 

"Let's get you home." 

Blair slowly lifted his head. Lines of pain creased his face and his eyes squinted as he looked up at Jim. 

"Did you think to grab your pain pills before we left the loft?" Jim asked, a worried frown on his face. 

Blair squeezed his eyes closed. "No," he managed as he put his head back down on his arms. 

Jim stood, quickly sliding Blair's things into his backpack and slung it over one shoulder. Wrapping strong arms around his friend, Jim carefully pulled Blair to his feet. Blair gasped as dizziness overtook him. 

"It's okay, buddy, I've got you," Jim whispered, tightening his grip a fraction as they headed out the door. 

"My ... office..." Blair mumbled. 

"I locked the door when I went out. There's nothing in your office that can't wait until tomorrow at least." 

"'Kay." 

* * *

After it was established that Karen wasn't involved in actually beating Blair, she was charged as an accessory. Her court appointed lawyer had her out of jail on bail by Friday afternoon and took her back to the dorm room that she had shared with China. She was warned to go no where other than to her classes. 

Karen sat on her bed with a blanket wrapped around her, the curtains drawn shut, and a single bedside lamp casting its dim glow in the darkened dorm room. She hadn't stopped crying since China's death and was frightened. She knew that Perry had killed her friend because she and China had gotten angry over Blair's beating. Perry and Jon decided that the best thing to do was to leave Cascade, but a fight had ensued when China and Karen refused to go with them. Then China, in her anger at the situation, threatened to go to the police and Karen had said that she would go with her. Perry had beaten China and Jon threatened to do the same to her if she talked to the police, but the two women managed to get away from them and run, with their boyfriends screaming obscene threats after them. 

"None of this was suppose to happen," Karen sobbed quietly into the dark room, staring at China's unmade bed. 

Karen hadn't told the detectives much of anything during her questioning. She told them her version of the classroom incident, which matched the statements from the other students. She failed to mention that she was sure that Perry and/or Jon had killed China and why. Karen was sure that China had gone to call Mr. Sandburg for help, knowing that he worked with the police. 

Now, Karen was positive that the two men would come for her next. "When Jon comes to get me, I'll just tell him I didn't tell the police anything... that's not a lie. I'll go with them... where ever they want to go. I'll..." There was a knock at the door that made her jump and stuff the corner of the blanket she held in her hand in her mouth to muffle the scream that threatened to rise in her throat. 

"Karen? It's me... Jon. We need to talk." 

* * *

It had been an uncomfortable ride home. Even the slightest jostle sent bright spikes of pain through Blair's head. After parking the truck, Jim had to half carry Blair into the building where they lived. 

"Don't hold your breath, Chief," Jim encouraged gently as they rode the elevator up to the third floor. "Keep breathing... slow and steady." He could feel the tremors running through the compact frame leaning into him. 

"Trying," Blair whimpered softly as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"I know. Hang in there." 

Inside their apartment, Jim took Blair straight to his room. He quickly got his young Guide undressed and into bed. Then went to the kitchen for a pain pill and a glass of water. 

Carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, Jim helped Blair to sit up enough to down the pill with a little water, then settled him back down on the pillows. "Okay, you try and rest. I'll be just in the other room," Jim whispered. 

"You... going..." 

"Shhh..." Jim interrupted. "Just rest." 

Blair didn't acknowledge Jim's words, but the Sentinel was sure he's been heard. He brushed back a few stray curls from the pale face, frowning at the bruises and still slightly swollen, black eye, and watched the pain retreat into sleep. After another minute, Jim was satisfied with Blair's condition for the time being. 

Jim went out to the kitchen for a bottle of water, then to the living room, where he fairly collapsed onto the sofa with a tired sigh. After several swallows of cold water, he reached for the cordless phone that was resting in its base on the table next to him. He now had to call Simon. 

"Banks," the Captain barked when he answered the phone. 

"Hey, Simon, it's Jim," he said, trying to gauge the Captain's mood. 

Simon grunted and said, "You are still planning to grace us with your presence today, aren't you?" 

Ignoring the pointed nonquestion, Jim said, "I just got Blair settled. A headache got him at the end of class." 

"Concussions are a bitch," Simon said, his gruffness softening with sympathy. 

"Don't we know it," Jim stated. "Do you really need me to come in? I hate to leave him alone right now." 

Simon sighed, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt at what he had to say. "I'm sorry, Jim, but I have got to have your paperwork on that drug bust last week and Chief Warren is screaming for an update on the Molone murder. Should only take a couple of hours at most." 

Jim opened his mouth, trying to form a protest, but decided it was worthless. "Okay, Simon, I'll leave right now." 

* * *

"Karen... I know you're in there," Jon called through the door. "Please open up and talk to me." 

Karen trembled as she listened to her boyfriend's voice. He didn't sound angry. That alone made her suspicious after what had happened when they last saw one another. Pulling the blanket tightly around herself, Karen went to the door. 

"Jon..." Karen said quietly, leaning against the door. 

"Karen, open the door," Jon said. "I just want to talk to you." 

"I didn't tell the police anything they didn't already know." 

"Karen..." 

"If you and Perry are still thinking of running away..." 

There was a loud thud against the door and Karen cried out. 

"God damnit, woman!" Perry yelled before kicking the door again. "If we have to break down this door to get to you..." Another loud thud. "We will!" 

"For Christ's sake, Perry! Shut the hell up!" Jon said angrily. "You want someone around here to call the cops?!" 

"This time of day?! Ain't no one around this time of day!" Perry kicked the door again for emphasis. "Hell, it's Friday. The people that aren't in class somewhere are already out partying or something." 

There was a click from the inside of the door. Perry grinned smugly and reached for the doorknob. 

As the door opened, Karen was scrambling back to huddle on the bed again. Frightened tears again streaking her cheeks. 

Perry and Jon entered the small dorm room, Jon closing the door behind them. 

Perry stared at the young woman trembling beneath the blanket on the bed and said, " _You_ are going to make a phone call for us." 

* * *

An insistent peal reverberated through Blair's head as he woke up. "Go away," he groaned, not knowing what the horrible sound was and pulling the covers over his still aching head. 

But it wouldn't go away and Blair slowly realized that the sound was his cell phone ringing from the confines of his backpack... which Jim had dropped next to the bedside table. 

"Shit," Blair mumbled as he pulled the covers down and rolled onto his side. 

Following the sound to where his pack lay, Blair reached out to snag a strap. Vision blurred from his drugged sleep and headache, he misjudged the distance and ended up rolling out of bed. Blair hit the floor and every sore place on his body hurt at once. 

"Ooooooh... shit," Blair moaned as he reached out blindly with one hand and grabbed the backpack. 

After pulling the pack to him, Blair upended it and quickly located the small phone as it rang again. "What..." he grumbled into it. 

"Mr. Sandburg? It's me... Karen," the young woman said. 

Blair hesitated, unable to register the name he'd just heard. "Who?" 

"Karen... Karen Wesley. I'm one of your students." 

"Karen... hi," Blair managed as he realized who he was talking to. 

"Mr. Sandburg..." A sniffling sob escaped as Karen tried to speak. "I hate to ask this... after what happened and all." 

Hearing the fear in the young woman's voice, Blair struggled to sit up and leaned against the bed. "What's wrong?" 

"They're after me! They're going to kill me!" 

Oh God! "Who's after you?!" 

"They killed China and now they're going to kill me too!" 

"Karen, where are you?" 

"I ran away... I'm in the main office at the university. I didn't know who else to call. I know they've followed me here! It won't take them long to find me. Please... help me!" 

"All right... listen. Hang up the phone and call the university's security! Understand?" 

"I tried... but the line was busy!" Karen wailed. "Can you come and get me, Mr. Sandburg? Please?" 

Blair groaned. He so didn't need this right now. "Okay... call 911. They'll get someone out there to help you." 

"Please, Mr. Sandburg... I don't trust anyone else!" 

"You trust me?" Blair said as patiently as he could. "Then call 911." 

There was no answer. 

"Karen?!" 

There was a clicking sound as the line went dead. 

"Oh man." Blair quickly hit the speed dial for Jim's phone at the station. 

* * *

Jon took the receiver away from Karen and kissed her cheek gently as he clicked it off. "You did good." 

Perry stood and started for the door. "Okay, let's go and wait for teacher to come to the rescue," he sneered. 

Jon stood to follow. 

" _Why_ did you kill China," Karen asked, her voice as soft as a whisper. 

Both young men froze in their tracks. 

"I know you did it." 

"China became a threat," Perry said. "And if you're not careful, so will you." 

"Mr. Sandburg will tell his friend," Karen said. "He's a cop..." 

Jon spun on his heels, cutting her off as he slapped Karen hard across the face. Her head bounced off the wall behind her and she covered her face and head with her arms to ward off any more blows. 

"We'll deal with that if and when it's necessary," Perry spat as he and Jon left, slamming the door behind them. 

Karen curled up on her bed and began to cry. 

* * *

"Taggert," Joel said when he answered the phone. 

"Joel... I need to talk to Jim," Blair said quietly into the phone from where he still sat on the floor. 

"Blair? Is that you? You don't sound too good." 

"Jim?" 

"He left about twenty minutes ago. Blair, are you..." 

Blair groaned and clicked off the phone. 

Joel stared at the phone as he hung it up. Then stood and headed for Simon's office. 

After listening to Joel's interpretation of his short talk with Blair, Simon quickly called Jim on his cell phone. The Detective had stopped at the grocery store before going home and left his cart sitting in the middle of aisle six as he ran out of the store. 

* * *

Slowly Blair pushed himself off the floor and shakily gathered his clothes, still groggy from the pain pill he'd taken two and a half hours before. He'd tried to call Jim's cell phone, but the line was busy and hoped that Jim would get home before he was ready to go. Driving himself to the university was not something that Blair wanted to do, but would do it if necessary. 

By the time Blair finally had his shoes on and tied, he heard the rattle of keys in the lock and was relieved when Jim burst in. 

"Sandburg?!" Jim said when he saw Blair sitting on the sofa. "What the hell's going on?! I got a call from Simon saying that you'd called the station looking for me. Joel said you sounded pretty bad." 

Blair looked up at Jim when the big man was standing in front of him. "Karen Wesley called." 

"She's out on bail." Jim sat down on the coffee table, noting the red, pained filled eyes. "What did she want?" 

"She said that the same people that murdered China are after her. She wants me to go pick her up." 

"Where is she?" Jim asked suspiciously. 

"At the main office of the university." 

"Okay, you go back to bed and I'll call Simon..." 

"Karen said she wouldn't trust anyone else," Blair said obstinately. "I _have_ to go with you." 

"Blair, I don't think that's a good idea. You're head..." 

"I'm fine, man... really," Blair lied. "The headache's not nearly as bad as it was." 

Jim shook his head. "No, Sandburg..." 

"We just have to go pick her up." 

Jim hesitated, looking at his friend with concern and knowing it was going to be a fruitless battle to argue. "It's against my better judgement, but... all right." 

* * *

Perry and Jon sat at the far end of the parking lot outside the Rainier University main office. It was after three o'clock and the building was closed for the day, but there were a few people still working inside. Jon's Jeep Wrangler blended well with the half-dozen or so vehicles parked in the lot. He and Perry could see the front entrance of the building and any vehicles entering or exiting the parking lot. 

"I don't think he's coming, man," Jon said nervously. 

"Give him time to get here," Perry replied. 

Jon fidgeted and squirmed in his seat for another few minutes, then said, "Why in the hell are we doing this? We can just leave town and disappear. Go to Seattle... or even up into Canada. No one would find us." 

Perry snapped, "Listen, man, we have to _convince_ Sandburg not to press charges. That way the cops will stop looking for us. We're only going to talk to the man." 

Jon grimaced, "Yeah... okay." 

"Do you want to lose your scholarship and get kicked out of school?! Do you know what our parents will do if they find out?! I can't let that happen, man. Even with my scholarship, my folks are paying a big price of this ride and I'm not going to screw it up! I'm not ready to start workin' for a living." 

"But... what about..." Jon stammered. 

"What happened to China was an accident. I didn't want to kill her... only scare some sense into her. She fell when she pulled away from me." 

"I wasn't there, so..." 

"That's right!" Perry snarled. "You _weren't_ there... so you don't know nothing!" 

Jon fell silent. 

A few minutes later a '69 blue and white Ford drove into the parking lot. 

* * *

"Wait here, Chief," Jim told Blair as he got out of the truck. At the first sign of his friend's protest, he said, "I'll go see if she's there and if she won't come out with me, I'll come get you... okay?" 

Blair relented to Jim's logic and nodded. Actually, he felt grateful that he didn't have to move at that moment. 

* * *

Perry and Jon watched as Jim walked quickly towards the main office building. 

"Okay, let's go," Perry said as he opened the door. 

Jon slipped out of the Jeep and followed Perry across the parking lot. They moved slowly, watching Jim as he knocked insistently on the locked glass doors of the building that housed the main office. Perry and Jon were just coming up behind the blue and white truck when a woman came to the door. 

* * *

Blair watched, squinting through the slight blur in his vision and wishing he'd thought to bring his glasses along, as Jim showed his badge and was let him into the building. Sitting back and sliding down in the truck's seat until his head rested against the back, Blair closed his eyes. 

Just need to rest for a minute, Blair thought with a soft sigh. 

The headache _had_ gotten better, but there was a persistent throb on the left side of his head that just didn't want to go completely away. And there was a constant tired feeling and his body ached from the bruises. The doctor had warned him that the headaches and the tiredness would be around for about a week or so, not to mention the blurred vision. Dr. Steele had assured Blair that the symptoms of the concussion would lessen quickly as long as he rested, but the deep bruising in his abdomen and ribs would take a little longer to completely heal. 

Blair was just beginning to doze off when he heard the door open next to him. Thinking that it was Jim coming to get him, he didn't open his eyes when he said, "She's not coming out, is she?" 

"Nope... `fraid not, teacher," Perry said. 

Blair's eyes sprang open, recognizing the voice, and he scrambled to push away from the young black man that was blocking the passenger side door. 

"Take it easy there, Mr. Sandburg," Perry said, reaching in and grabbed Blair's arm. "You and me, we just need to have a little talk." 

Blair jerked his arm out of Perry's grasp and continued to scoot across the seat. Glancing out the windshield he saw Jon turn and look at him, as he reached over to push the driver's side lock down. 

"Perry..." Jon called from the front of the truck where he was watching the building for Jim's return. 

Perry sent a threatening glare at Jon and turned back to Blair. 

"Okay... what do you want to talk about?" Blair asked nervously. 

"About what happened... and the fact that none of us need the hassle of police reports and all," Perry said. 

Blair remained silent and looked out again to see if Jim was coming back yet. He wasn't. 

"It was an accident, man," Perry shrugged. "We're sorry. Let's call it good and go our own ways." 

"Breaking a clipboard over my head was an accident?" Blair said incredulously. 

"It slipped." Perry gave a smug grin. "C'mon, man, you're okay. No real damage done..." 

"What about China?" Blair blurted without thinking. 

Perry's eyes darkened with anger, but he said, "We don't know _anything_ about that!" 

"Perry!" Jon called. "The cop is coming back!" 

* * *

Jim exited the building, apologizing for having caused any problems. The same women that had let him into the building opened the locked door so he could leave. She smiled and assured Jim that it had been no problem. 

As Jim turned away from the building to start back to his truck, he spotted Perry and Jon. Sentinel vision kicked in automatically to locate his Guide and growled when he saw him trapped inside the truck. 

A gunshot pinged off the cement walkway near Jim's left leg and the detective dove for cover behind the rhododendron bush. Gun drawn as he came into a crouch, Jim looked toward the door to see that several of the people inside were standing there looking out at him. 

"GET BACK!!" Jim hollered. "Call 911!!" 

* * *

"JON!" Perry yelled. "What in the _hell_ are you doing, man!?" 

Jon spun around, the gun in his hands shaking. "Been thinking `bout what you said!" He leveled the gun at Blair through the windshield. "I'm not ready to start working for a living either!" Jon's eyes were wild as he pulled off a shot through the glass. 

Perry watched as another shot rang out and Jon jerked forward against the hood of the truck. There was a look of shock on his face, his eyes staring, as he squeezed off two more shots before sliding down to the pavement like a rag doll. 

Staring at the spot where his friend had been standing only a moment before, Perry didn't see Jim move from his hiding place. 

Blair had at least had the presence of mind to duck before Jon fired the gun. He looked up over the dash as he sat up. "JIM!" Blair yelled, reaching for the lock. 

At the sound of Blair's voice, Perry blinked looked around to see Jim. "Oh shit!" 

"Get down on the ground, Jackson!" Jim yelled as he moved forward, his eyes going from the man he'd shot to the one standing in the open passenger door. "On your face... now!" 

In total panic and without any thought, Perry lunged forward into the truck and grabbed Blair before he could get the door open. They wrestled for a moment, movements confined in the small space behind the steering wheel, before Perry pulled a switchblade out of his coat pocket. 

Blair ceased his struggles when his head was pressed against the side window and he felt the cold steal of the blade against the area just behind his right earlobe. 

"DRIVE... NOW!" Perry screamed into Blair's face. 

All of Jim's forward momentum had stopped when his enhanced sight saw the knife pressing against Blair. 

"Okay, man," Blair said shakily. "Okay." He started the truck and looked up at Jim through the now broken windshield. "Where to?" 

"Just get us the hell out of here!" Perry said, pressing on the blade of the knife. 

Jim lowered his gun as he watched his truck being driven away. "Hang on, Chief," he whispered. 

* * *

Blair headed out of the parking lot and out onto the main street. Perry settled back against the seat, lowering the knife to Blair's side so it was out of sight of other motorists. 

After several minutes, Blair asked, "Do you have a destination in mind... or are we going to just tour the city?" 

"Just shut up and drive," Perry snapped. "Let me think." 

Blair's headache was beginning to return and he didn't favor driving when it became full-blown. "Man, why don't you just give it up now before things get worse?" 

"I can't... if I go to jail, my family will disown me. If I don't stay in school, I'll have to find a job." 

"Okay... I can sort of understand the part about the jail, but most people go to school so they _can_ find a decent job." 

"Don't give me that crap! I've heard about you, Mr. Sandburg." Perry glared at Blair. "You been going to school, like, forever and you're doin' just fine." 

"My teaching helps pay for my being a student," Blair explained. "I was working part time and summers to pay my way before I started teaching. And there are the student loans... that will eventually have to be repaid. I've never had a free ride, man." 

"That sucks! Your folks should've paid." 

"It's always been just me and mom. When I started college, most of the time she was barely making enough to support herself. I couldn't ask her for money." Blair reached up to rub his pounding head. "I mean, sure, she would send me a little spending money when she could, but I never asked for it." 

"What's wrong with you?" Perry asked, noticing Blair's pained look and paled complexion. 

"Concussion..." Blair glanced over at Perry. "From our first meeting." 

Perry fell silent, moving the knife away from Blair's side and sitting back in the seat. Blair couldn't tell if it was from indifference or guilt. 

* * *

Jim paced the parking lot like an angry cat. Even if he'd had the truck, he couldn't leave Jon in the parking lot until more police showed up. Sighing as he again looked at the unconscious young man lying face down on the concrete, Jim could plainly see where the bullet had entered dead center between Jon's shoulder blades. There was barely any external bleeding, but Jim knew that the bullet had done its damage in Jon's chest and there was nothing he could do to help him. Sentinel hearing let Jim hear the wheeze and gurgle as air tried to move through lunges that no longer worked properly. 

A soft groan caught Jim's attention as he listened to the approaching wail of sirens. Kneeling next to Jon, he leaned close to the young man's ear. "Can you hear me?" 

"Help... me," Jon whispered. 

"Help is on the way," Jim said. "Do you know where your friend would go? Where he would take Sandburg?" 

There was a long pause before Jon finally choked out one word, "Karen..." 

As the police units and an ambulance screamed into the parking lot, Jim listened to the last beats of the young man's heart. 

"Ellison!" Simon called as he walked towards the detective. 

Jim stood as the paramedics hurried onto the scene to begin resuscitation attempts. With one last glance down at the body, he went to meet the Captain. 

"Jim, what the hell happened?!" Simon asked when the big man stopped in front of him. 

"Karen Wesley called and asked Blair to come here to pick her up. She told him that the people that murdered China Lin were after her. We came to get her, but when I went inside the building, no one had seen Karen or anyone matching her description." 

"Where's Sandburg?" 

"After I shot this one," Jim said, indicating Jon. "Perry Jackson grabbed Blair and my truck." 

A police officer handed a wallet to Simon. He opened it and found a driver's license and a student identification card. "Jonathon Tucker. He's a student here at the university." 

"We have to find Blair, sir," Jim said. "Jackson forced him to drive and he's still suffering from that concussion. I put out an APB on my truck, but..." 

Simon held up a hand to halt the detective's words. "I'm well aware of that, Jim. Patrols are out on the street now looking for Blair and your truck. I sent Rafe and Brown to question Karen Wesley... see if she's heard anything. We'll find him." He waited for Jim to acknowledge his words, then asked, "Any ideas where Perry might want to go?" 

* * *

"Man, I can not keep driving," Blair said in a tight voice. "My head is killing me and my vision in blurry." 

"Keep driving," Perry said. 

"I told you... I _can't_ see!" 

Perry pressed the knife against Blair's ribs again and stared at his pale sweaty face. Seeing that the teacher wasn't fooling and looked like he might be getting ready to be sick, he said, "Take the next left... at the light up there." 

Blair managed a slight nod and made a swerving lane change to make the turn ahead. Horns blared around them. 

"Hey, man, take it easy!" Perry cried, pulling the knife back. "What are you doing... trying to kill us?!" 

Blair didn't hear Perry. He was trying to concentrate on the road as his vision cut in and out. 

Perry watched the traffic light turn from yellow to red. "Light's red," he said, noticing that Blair wasn't slowly down. Perry frowned when there was no response. "Hey, Mr. Sandburg, the light's red! You gotta stop, man!" 

* * *

"Captain!" Detective Taggert said as he hurried up to Simon and Jim. "There's been an accident over on 5th Avenue and West Munson!" He looked up at Jim. "Your truck is involved." 

Jim's face went white as he looked from Joel to Simon. 

"Come on, we'll take my car," Simon said as he propelled Jim in the right direction. 

* * *

Simon drove, lights and siren, as fast as he dared through the streets of Cascade. Jim was beside himself with worry and trying to get some sort of update via radio. He was told that it appeared that the blue and white pick-up had run a red light and was hit from either side by cross-traffic. 

Jim dropped the microphone onto the seat and ran a hand over his face. 

"He's going to be okay, Jim," Simon said, not taking his eyes off the road. He _has_ to be okay. 

As Simon came to a halt as close to the scene as he could get, Jim bailed out of the car and sprinted the rest of the way. There were three vehicles involved in the accident, and Jim's truck was in the center of it. He elbowed his way through the crowd and police officers to get to Blair's side. 

"Sandburg?" Jim called quietly to the unconscious man leaning back in the seat. He began to run his hands over his Guide, trying to find any possible broken bones or other injuries. "Blair? C'mon, buddy, wake up." 

Blood covered Blair's face from the reopened cut on his forehead and a second gash now over his already bruised left eye. 

"An ambulance?!" Jim cried over the commotion around him. "Did anyone call for an ambulance?!" 

"Yeah, Jim, they're on their way," Simon answered, coming up behind the detective. "How is he?" 

"Oh, God... I don't know, Simon," Jim said helplessly. "He whacked his head again." 

"Is he breathing okay?" 

Jim swallowed nervously and used his enhanced senses to feel and hear Blair's heartrate and breathing. "Yeah," he said, sighing shakily. "He seems to be stable." 

Simon looked over at Perry, who was sprawled half on the seat and half on the floor. "How about him?" 

Jim frowned angrily as he focused his hearing for a moment. "He's alive." 

Blair groaned softly, his eyes fluttering as they slowly opened. 

"Hey, Chief," Jim said gently. "It's going to be all right." 

"Jim?" Blair whispered, reaching out. 

Jim took the hand in his own. "Right here." He frowned at the strangely vacant eyes that seemed to be searching for him. "Easy, Blair, medics are coming." 

"Jim... can't see you. When did it get so dark?" 

"It's not dark and I'm right here," Jim said, squeezing the hand he was holding. "I'm right next to you." 

Blair's chin began to quiver. "Oh my God, Jim! I can't see!" 

"Blair, it's going to be okay." The Sentinel carefully gathered his Guide into his arms, not knowing what else to do. 

"I'm blind, Jim!" Blair sobbed into Jim's shoulder. 

* * *

Luckily, Blair had no broken bones or internal injuries from the accident. Another blow to the head, when his head connected with the steering wheel, had caused a small amount of swelling behind Blair's eyes. He was kept sedated until the swelling began to go down, giving his system time to start recuperating. 

However, the paramedics were unable to resuscitate Jon Tucker and he was pronounced dead at the scene. Perry Jackson was paralyzed and in a coma. He had apparently slammed into the windshield during the accident and the impact broke his neck, severing his spinal cord. His chances for recovery of any kind were not good. Karen Wesley disappeared, but was located several days later when her father called the Cascade Police from Nebraska to find out what had been going on. Karen had showed up at her parents house in the middle of the night babbling about being involved in a murder. 

Jim had been sitting beside the hospital bed that held his best friend for three days, only going home to shower and rest for a few hours a day. Sleep had eluded him, except for the times he'd dozed in Blair's room at the hospital. 

"He should be waking up soon, Detective," Dr. Steele assured Jim on the afternoon of the third day. 

Jim had only nodded silently, afraid to ask the obvious question. Will he be able to see again? 

"The MRI we did this morning showed that the swelling was going down progressively. There's no sign of brain damage." 

But will he be able to see? 

"The tests show that the optic nerves are intact." 

Will he be able to see? 

As if reading Jim's mind, Dr. Steele said, "We'll have to wait until he's awake to determine how his sight is going to do, but the prognosis is good." 

Time passed into evening. Simon had come and gone, explaining that Karen had been located. Jim sat in the hard padded chair holding Blair's hand. 

"You know, Sandburg," Jim said. "You can wake up any time now. You don't have to be afraid to open your eyes. The doctor said you'll see again." 

Blair's hand closed around Jim's. 

Jim starred at the hand for a moment, but its hold didn't slacken. "Blair?" He finally said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "C'mon, Chief, I really need you to wake up now." 

Blair groaned quietly and tightened his hold on Jim's hand slightly. 

"That's it," Jim encouraged. "Open your eyes." 

Blair's eyes opened slowly and were noticeably unfocused, but they looked up at Jim and _saw_ him. 

"Jim..." Blair whispered. 

"Shhh now," Jim said gently. 

Blair reached up a shaky hand and brushed a tear off of Jim's cheek. "You look... like shit," Blair said with a tired smile. 

"You can see?" Jim choked out. 

"Not great... but enough to see... you haven't slept in a while." Blair grimaced and his vision blurred. "Man... my head is killing me. What... happened?" 

"You, uh, ran a red light." 

Blair squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. "Did I... kill... anyone?" 

"Nope." 

"The truck?" 

"Will be repaired." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Not your fault, Chief," Jim said, rubbing Blair's wrist between his thumbs. "You need to rest now. I'll tell you everything later." 

"Promise?" Blair whispered with a hint of a smile. 

"Promise. Now go to sleep." 

"Afraid." 

"Of what?" Jim asked, still massaging Blair's wrist. 

"What if I can't see... next time I wake up?" 

"The doctor says you'll be fine." 

Blair gave a relieved sigh, then said, "You will go home... right? Get some rest?" 

"I'll go soon." 

"Promise?" 

Jim smiled softly. "Promise." 

"Okay then." Blair relaxed, letting his Sentinel's ministrations lull him into sleep. 

Jim listened to his Guide's heartbeat as it slowed to a steady rhythm of sleep. He sat there for a while longer, holding Blair's wrist, and feeling the strong pulse under his fingers. His breath hitched in his chest as he breathed, feeling another tear trail down his face. Jim's relief swam over and through him in a wave of emotion. 

After long minutes of just sitting, watching and feeling Blair sleep, Jim gently placed the hand he held under the blanket and stood. He pulled the covers up around Blair's shoulders and laid a careful hand atop his friend's head, feeling the soft curls beneath his fingers. Then, as the realization of just how exhausted he was began to hit him, Jim leaned down and whispered into his friend's ear, "Sleep well, Chief." He gave the curls a final gentle pat then turned, grabbed his jacket, and left the room. 

Jim would sleep now, and return later in full hover mode to again reassure himself and Blair of what they both knew. 

Family comes first. 

<>~~<>~~<>

* * *

End Teacher, Teacher by Suzie: suzieb@harbornet.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
